2016 Pacific Hurricane Season (Predictions)
The '''2016 Pacific Hurricane Season '''was an average hurricane season in the Pacific. Storms Tropical Storm Agatha Agatha Formed from a Tropical Wave that moved off the coast of mexico on May 23rd. This wave Slowly drifted west then turned east where this system started getting organized, and was dubbed Tropical Depression One on May 30th. At First Agatha was forecast to become a Hurricane off the Mexican Coast however Wind Shear picked up and prevented significant development. Agatha Started Rapidly Strengthening, but only into a 60 MPH Tropical Storm. Wind Shear started picking up more and Agatha started to weaken. Agatha Made landfall on June 2nd and weakened to a Remnant Low Later that night. Agatha's Remnants Dissipated on June 3rd. Damage from Agatha is around $45 Million (2016 USD) and 3 Deaths are attributed to Agatha. Hurricane Blas On July 5 The NHC started to monitor a Weak Low Pressure System, and gave it a low chance to develop. As Conditions got more favorable, Tropical Depression Two formed and quickly developed into Blas. Tropical Storm Blas, strengthened into a Category 1 Hurricane, and then kept strengthening into a Category 2 Hurricane. Blas reached peak intensity, but instead of going out to sea like the NHC predicted Blas took a turn South, and then Southeast, and then Northeast and headed toward the Mexican Coast. Blas started to slowly weaken and made landfall as a weak Tropical Storm. Blas' remnants affected Texas and surrounding states and caused extensive flooding. The Total Damage from Blas is expected to be around $13 Million (2016 USD). Blas was not known to have caused any direct fatalities. One man died from drowning from the flooding and winds around his area in Texas. Tropical Storm Celia On July 25, The NHC started to monitor a weak tropical wave, for potential development. This system gradually got more organized as time persisted. Tropical Depression Three Formed on July 28, and strengthened into Celia later that night. Celia struggled to strengthen at first, but then Celia moved into an area of warmer water. Celia quickly reached peak intensity of 70 MPH and a pressure of 993 mb. Celia started to weaken as it encountered shear, and Celia started to turn to the Northeast and weakened into a Tropical Depression on the night of August 4. Celia became Post-Tropical on August 5, and on August 6 Celia's Remnants dissipated. Celia never caused any damage and never made landfall. Celia did cause rough surf for the Mexican coast. 45 Rescues had to be made out at sea. Hurricane Darby On August 3 The NHC started to monitor a tropical wave that moved off the coast of Mexico for potential development. Tropical Depression Four formed on August 4. At First the depression struggled to form, and was forecast to weaken and never become a tropical storm. The Depression would strengthen into Darby, and start to rapidly strengthen into a Category 1 Hurricane. Dry Air and Wind Shear started to pick up and Darby started to rapidly weaken. Darby became an extra-tropical cyclone on August 8 and continued around open waters until it dissipated on August 10. Darby never effected land and didn't cause any deaths. Darby did cause rough seas, and 100+ Rescues has to be made out at seas. Tropical Storm Pali On August 3, the NHC started to monitor a robust tropical wave 95 Miles Southwest of Hawaii. The wave gradually became more organized and was named Tropical Depression 1C. 1C formed into Tropical Storm Pali, and quickly reached peak intensity of 60 MPH. Pali started to weaken as it neared to equator and encountered heavier wind shear. Pali weakened back into a Depression and became a remnant low on August 9. Pali's Remnants fully dissipated on August 10. Tropical Depression Five-E On August 7 another tropical wave left the coast of Mexico. On August 8 the wave formed into Tropical Depression Five-E. The Depression was very weak only having 30 MPH and a very high pressure of 1010 mb. Five-E recurved on August 9 and dissipated only 6 hours later. Five-E's remnants moved inland on August 10. Hurricane Estelle On August 7, the NHC started to monitor a tropical wave that had potential for development. The Invest would get organized enough and become a tropical storm named Estelle on August 9. Tropical Depression Six-E Hurricane Frank Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:325 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:30/11/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/05/2016 till:03/06/2016 color:TS text:Agatha (TS) from:10/07/2016 till:19/07/2016 color:C2 text:Blas (C2) from:28/07/2016 till:05/08/2016 color:TS text:Celia (TS) from:04/08/2016 till:08/08/2016 color:C1 text:Darby (C1) from:05/08/2016 till:09/08/2016 color:TS text:Pali (TS) from:08/08/2016 till:09/08/2016 color:TD text:Five (TD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:30/11/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:SnaggyFTW Category:2016 Pacific Hurricane Season Category:Above-average seasons Category:Typhoons Category:Cyclones